


Wow Awkward

by reptilianraven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, this is really short and really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two 16 year old boys + braces + a worried parent = this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> this thing is actually really old, i wrote it like 3 months ago but i didn't want to post it because it seems like this has already been done a lot and it is too short and i don't like it all that much but i posted this because i haven't posted any writing in a while. 
> 
> and thus this was here gomen (/)U ~ U(\\)

You love your son so much.

You love him so much you can't make a sentence that would properly show how much you care for him.  
But you do have to admit that you are a bit hurt by the fact that John hasn't told you that he was gay.

Or that he had a boyfriend.

Or that his boyfriend was his best friend, Dave.

You already know all these things, those two aren't exactly very subtle with their relationship, then again maybe they don't intend to. You are perfectly fine with John and Dave's relationship. You're just waiting until John thinks he is ready enough to be able to tell you, nonetheless you will always be proud of him.

According to Dirk ("God don't call me Dirk, it's sounds weird coming out of your mouth, Bro is good enough"), Dave has already told him about he and John, and thanks to a bet you had with him about the matter, you owe him a smuppet shaped cake for his birthday.

You do get your worries though, John and Dave are only 16 and you have no idea whether or not they know how to be safe and things like the such. By all means you don't want either of those two getting hurt.

But of course you can't bring up this matter with them until John trusts you enough to tell you.  
Or so you thought.

It was around 8pm when you got home, John said that he had brought Dave over. You saw that they weren't in the living room so you then checked the kitchen. When you saw that they weren't there either you concluded that they must have retired back to John's room. You are fairly tired yourself so you decide that you will sleep early. You head upstairs and to your room. You stop in your tracks though when you hear a noise from his room, you stop moving and only silence greets you so you brush it off----

"AHHHHHH" Dave's voice screams loudly from his room. You panic a bit.

You stand in front of the door, not knowing what to do. Maybe you are overreacting? Maybe John just played an especially good prank on Dave?

"JOHN STOP FOR FUCKS SAKE DON'T JUST PULL OUT"

Oh dear.

"Don't panic I can fix this!" You step closer to his door to hear more.

"NO STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING AND WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING ON DOING I AM IN PHYSICAL PAIN"

"Just stop squirming and let me-"

"PLEASE JOHN STOP PULLING, ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING MAIM ME!?"

You know very well that you shouldn't jump to conclusions but if you follow their conversation and take in the fact that these are two teenage boys going through the magic of puberty and may or may not know anything about safe sex!.......you have just the slightest tiniest smidgen of an idea of what may be going on.

Now you just need to figure out if the situation is so dire that they need your help!

"Dave hold on to something"

"OH GOD NO"

You hesitantly put your hand on the doorknob and you steel yourself for whatever those two boys have gotten themselves into.

"If you don't move then I can pull away really quickly then I can unstuck us then-"

"I WILL SAW YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF JOHN"

"Just hold on to something and brace yourself this will be really quick so just relax and-"

"WAIT NO NO NO SHIT SHIT-AHHHHHH"

You open the door.

When you see what is really going on relief floods you and you honestly feel like laughing a bit.

Dave is staring at you all wide eyed and flush faced on John's computer chair while John is sitting on his lap looking about as shocked as Dave is.

And their braces seem to have been hinged together.

Dave mumbles an "oh my god" and looks at the ceiling while John's eyes dart to Dave then you then Dave then the ceiling then back at you.

There is silence for a while before John breaks it.

"Hi Dad"

"Hello son"

More silence.

"Would you like me to-"

"Sure"

You quickly retrieve the tool box from downstairs then you make your way back up and you get to work on separating the two.

"So Dad I'm gay" John says out of nowhere.

"Mhhhmmm" You glance at Dave for his reaction but his eyes are glued to the ceiling, apparently the ceiling seems really interesting for him right now.

"Also Dave is my boyfriend"

"It seems so" You manage to unhinge them and John gets off of Dave then just awkwardly stands in front of you.

"Is that okay?"

You smile. "Of course it's okay, as long as it makes you happy" You instinctively move forward and give him a hug, it take a bit but John hugs back.

"Wow you're both lame" Dave says, his voice a bit hoarse, John pulls away.

"If I say so myself Dave, you were quite loud awhile ago" Dave's face drops and John starts laughing.  
Dave buries his face in his hands.

"I guess you can count this as revenge for what your Bro did with the bucket of condoms in 2am in to morning" John says. "We're even now"

You think you hear Dave say something along the lines of "I regret everything I have ever done" but you aren't quite sure because it is tuned out by John's laughter.


End file.
